lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ab Aeterno-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 9: Ab Aeterno-Enhanced -- Act 1 This is Jacob visiting Ilana in a Russian hospital as first seen in the Season 5 Finale “The Incident.” Jacob’s task for Ilana is very dangerous. Ilana eventually came to the island on Ajira Flight 316 as seen in the season 5 episode “Namaste.” The six candidates include Sun, Jin, Hurley, Jack, Sawyer and Locke. When Jacob visited Ilana Locke was still alive and hadn’t been killed by Ben. Ben described the Temple as the last safe haven on the island in the Season 3 episode “Through the Looking Glass.” Ricardus is the Latin version of Richard. The Others like to use Latin which Juliet described as the language of the enlightened. in the Season 5 episode “Jughead.” Richard Alpert is Jacob’s advisor to the Others. Richard asked Jack to kill him in this season’s episode “Dr. Linus.” Richard believed he was wasting his life. in service of Jacob Richard is seemingly ageless and has worked for Jacob for many years. Richard is referring to the Man in Black who has taken the form of Locke. Locke wanted Richard to join him and asked for his help as seen in this season’s episode “The Substitute.” Act 2 This is Richard’s wife, Isabella Richard is the English version of Ricardo. Isabella is sick and dying from tuberculosis which in 1867 was popularly known as consumption Richard had very little money and worked as a field laborer in the sugar cane field of the Canary Islands. Antibiotics to treat tuberculosis were not discovered until after World War I. The doctor’s medicine isn’t real and he was only using it to con Richard out of his money. Act 3 Richard is practicing his English by reading the Bible passage Luke 4. Luke 4 describes Jesus’ temptations his rejection at Nazareth and the start of his ministry. Richard is another person brought to the island who has been directly or indirectly responsible for the death of someone. ---- This is Jonas Whitfield a former English sailor in the British Royal Navy. Whitfield now works for Magnus Hanso. aboard the Black Rock slave ship. Richard believes he is being taken to be hanged but Father Suarez is selling him into servitude. ---- The Black Rock set sail from Portsmouth, England on March 22, 1845. The ship was on a trading mission to the Kingdom of Siam but was lost at sea and never found. ---- This is the Tawaret statue guarding the island. Tawaret is the Egyptian goddess of protection, birth and fertility. In this time period the full status is seen. ---- The surge of water caused the Black Rock to collide with the statue and shatter it. leaving only the four-toed foot remaining. ---- The surging water also washed the ship into the middle of the jungle. Locke, Jack and Kate discovered the Black Rock mysteriously land-locked in the middle of the jungle in the Season 1 Finale “Exodus.” The journal of the ship’s first mate was discovered in 1952 among the artifacts of pirates on Ile Sainte Marie Madagascar. Charles Widmore purchased the journal in an auction in London as seen in the Season 4 episode “The Constant.” When Locke, Jack and Kate discovered the Black Rock they found skeletons aboard. Richard is reaching for his wife’s gold cross which fell off during the storm and shipwreck. The sound is coming from the smoke monster. The Oceanic survivors encountered the smoke monster their first night on the island as seen in the premiere episode of the series. Act 4 This is Richard’s third day trapped within the ship. Time has passed and Richard has now been trapped for five horrifying days. This is now the sixth day for Richard. This is not Isabella. It is the smoke monster taking Isabella’s form. The monster is trying to manipulate Richard. This is the Man in Black He was last seen in this form in the Season 5 Finale “The Incident.” He disagreed with Jacob about bringing people to the island and vowed to find a loophole that would allow him to kill Jacob. That loophole materialized when the Man in Black took the form of John Locke. Locke then manipulated Ben to stab and kill Jacob as seen in the Season 5 Finale “The Incident.” In the form of Locke the Man in Black told Ben the only thing he wanted was to go home as seen in the Season 6 premiere “LA X.” He later shared with Sawyer his desire to leave the island in this season’s episode “The Substitute.” He said that he’s been trapped for so long he can’t even remember what it feels like to be free. This is the same thing Locke told Richard in the Season 6 premiere “LA X.” Locke then beat Richard unconscious and carried him off into the jungle. Act 5 This is the same dagger that Dogen gave Sayid to kill Locke in this season’s episode “Sundown.” And these are the same instructions and warnings that Dogen gave Sayid. The Man in Black in the form of Locke told Sawyer that he was once a man who knew what it’s like to feel joy, fear, anger, pain and betrayal. This is the first attempt by the Man in Black to find the loophole to kill Jacob. ---- This is the four-toed statue as discovered by Sun, Jin and Sayid in the Season 2 Finale “Live Together, Die Alone.” Jacob live in the plinth of the statue. as seen in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” This is Jacob who claims to be the protector of the island. The Man in Black won’t succeed in killing Jacob for 140 more years when he will manipulate Ben to kill Jacob. Act 6 Jacob’s rule about coming inside the statue is the first rule of the island that Richard learns. In this season’s premiere episode, “LA X” Richard tried to stop Bram and his team from storming inside the statue. Richard told them no one can enter unless Jacob invites them. They did not listen to him. This is the nature of the island and the first time it has ever been revealed. In the Season 1 episode, “Tabula Rasa” Jack told Kate it didn’t matter who they were or what they did before the crash. Jack said they should all be able to start over. This moment is the origin of the Others and begins Richard’s long-standing role as their advisor. Jacob’s touch allows Richard to live forever and never die. Richard described his agelessness to Locke as a gift from Jacob in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” But in this season’s episode, “Dr. Linus” Richard described his agelessness to Jack as a curse and told Jack he wanted to die. The white stone is a symbol from Jacob that he beat the Man in Black in this situation. In this season’s episode, “The Substitute” the Man in Black, in the form of Locke found a similar white stone on a scale. He threw the stone away telling Sawyer it was an inside joke. ---- This is Isabella’s gold cross which Richard lost during the shipwreck. Burying the cross is a symbolic burial of his wife which Richard never had the chance to perform. This is the same location over 140 years later in the present time. Jacob’s gift has remained true and Richard hasn’t aged. ---- Richard is calling out to the Man in Black. Richard now knows that Hurley is telling the truth. “Close your eyes” was Richard and Isabella’s shared ritual. ---- This is the Man in Black in Locke’s form. This is a flashback to 1867 after Richard tried to kill Jacob. The Man in Black was not able to leave the island after Jacob was killed because of the candidates. In this season’s episode, “The Substitute” Locke explained to Sawyer that the candidates were on the island to replace Jacob. Category:Season 6